


No Lock On The Door

by Zarius



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Original poem





	No Lock On The Door

Quiet creeps in

Hands strike twice

The crack of dawn

Today I’ll play nice

No dares with the games

No mess on the floor

No questions to ask

No telling what for

Sit down, watch the match

Stand and applaud the score

Just keep your voice down

There’s no lock on the door


End file.
